The Radiation Oncology Branch is involved in the evaluation of numerous sensitizing compounds. Misonidazole has been evaluated by us in an intravenous form, and desmethylmisonidazole represents an improved compound. This compound is more hydrophilic, and has a shorter half-life, and will hopefully result in a significant decrease in neurotoxicity, the dose limiting toxicity seen with misonidazole.